


Cold Sweat

by culturethings



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Somnophilia, Top Lee Jooheon, Wet Dream, poor changkyun was wound up so much, somebody stop jooheon please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturethings/pseuds/culturethings
Summary: On a normal day, Changkyun would doze back off in hopes he wouldn’t wake up under these circumstances for a bit, but tonight was different.Jooheon was awake.





	Cold Sweat

Occasionally, Changkyun’s eyes shot open during a deep sleep.  Too deep to realize what was going on just as he woke up, but not deep enough to hide the things he dreamt of.  Tonight was one of those nights he’d wake up covered in cold sweat, only a few feet away from the object of his interest, profusely worrying that he’d been a little too noisy in his sleep.  On a normal day, Changkyun would doze back off in hopes he wouldn’t wake up under these circumstances for a bit, but tonight was different.

Jooheon was awake.

_ Why is he awake it’s like four in the morning?  Did I wake him? Did he hear me? Does he think I’m disgusting? _  These thoughts were among many others coursing through Changkyun’s mind as he focused his gaze on the older boy sitting up in bed.  It was dark, and his vision was blurry, but it was easy to tell the other boy was looking at him. Staring, almost into thin air.

“Why are you awake, Jooheon?”  Changkyun’s voice trembled as the words left his lips.

“I couldn’t sleep,”  Jooheon had looked away, seemingly to avoid eye contact.  “I um… Guess I wasn’t the only one.”

“Oh,”  Changkyun replied.  “Yeah, I have trouble a lot.”

Both picked at the skin on their fingers in an attempt to reduce the tension, but neither could notice or care at this point.

“Changkyun,”  Jooheon began.

“Hm?”

“You were talking to me.”

Changkyun’s heart raced, and it was now apparent with the tension combined with Jooheon’s tone.  He knew.

“Oh, yeah?”  Changkyun’s mind couldn’t come up with a better plan than playing dumb.  “What did I say?”

“At first you didn’t say much at all,” Jooheon replied.  “I thought you were hurting so I… Came over to check on you.  By the time I saw the look on your face I could tell you were having an, uh.  A dream. So I left you alone.”

Changkyun’s heart rate could only increase with each word Jooheon shakily spoke.  “A-At first?”

“Yeah,”  Jooheon drew in a deep breath.  “I knew what was going on and I figured I’d just let you be.”

“Is there something you’re not telling me?”  Changkyun said quietly, his blush sheltered by the comforting darkness of the room.

“Well, when I was like  _ halfway _ out the door, you started talking, and I could have sworn you were awake,”  Jooheon’s voice became quieter. “You called for me, by name. And you asked me to…”

“Oh my god.”  Changkyun interrupted.  His thoughts no longer had restraint in his mind, and they were all about to come out.  “D-did it go something like--”

“ _ Please, Jooheon.  Please come make me feel better, Jooheon.” _  Jooheon repeated Changkyun’s unconscious words in a teasing tone.

Changkyun could only blush furiously, his mouth opening wide, but no words leaving it.

“I didn’t even realize you were asleep until I  _ did _ touch you.”

It was now that Changkyun realized his heart  _ could  _ indeed beat faster than it already had been, his cheeks  _ could _ become hotter and he could  _ not _ hold onto his sanity for much longer.

“Y-You…”

“You practically begged me to,”  Jooheon chuckled. “I didn’t make you make a mess, don’t worry.  I just wound you up a little and left you hanging.”

It wasn’t apparent to Jooheon how tightly Changkyun’s thighs squeezed together at his words, one of his arms shoved between his legs.  He rocked his hips against himself quietly, discreetly, and bit his tongue to hold back the whimpers threatening to pass through his lips.

“Please t-tell me,”  Changkyun stuttered. “Tell me what else you did to me.”

“Oh?”  Jooheon’s eyebrows raised.  “You  _ like _ the thought of being touched in your sleep?”

Changkyun could only respond with a whimper, but Jooheon understood him well.

“I came over and asked you what was bothering you,”  Jooheon had gotten up from his bed, and began inching toward Changkyun’s.  “Like this.”

Changkyun looked up at the boy who now towered over him, big and intimidating.

“‘What’s wrong, Kyun?  How can  _ I  _ help?’ I said.  You whined and you whined some more.”  Jooheon teased. “Then I came over like this.”

Jooheon pinned Changkyun beneath him on the younger boy’s bed, straddling his waist and staring down into his wide eyes.  

“I asked you again what you wanted,”  Jooheon’s hips instinctively rolled to match Changkyun’s writhing beneath him.  “Do you know what you said?”

“I need to be touched so  _ bad _ , Jooheon.   _ Please touch me, Jooheon. _ ”

Jooheon laughed, his eyes narrowing and his lips forming into a smirk.

“You weren’t asleep, were you Kyun?”

“N-No,”  Changkyun confessed.  “I was but… I woke up when you touched me.”

“And you pretended because you like the idea of being played with in your sleep, huh.”  Jooheon’s tone was firm. There was no ill intent, but Changkyun was made putty in his hands.

Changkyun whimpered incoherent words in response.  He wriggled to get his wrists free from Jooheon’s grasp but found himself unsuccessful.  He resorted to grinding his hips up as hard as he could. When he earned a quiet groan from between Jooheon’s pretty lips, he smiled wide.

“Is that a yes?”  Jooheon taunted. “I didn’t hear an answer.”

“Yeah,”  Changkyun breathed, feeling a nimble hand wrap around his throat.  “ _ Fuck _ , yes.”

“Why don’t you close your eyes then, babe?”  Jooheon’s smirk sent shivers down Changkyun’s spine.  For a moment Jooheon had reached over to their bedside table.  When he returned to face Changkyun, he had something in his hand.   _ His sleeping mask. _  Placing it over Changkyun’s eyes gently, Jooheon hummed to himself.  “There you go. Why don’t you  _ take a rest _ , Kyunie.”

“God,”  Changkyun whined.  “This is  _ not _ real.”

“Hm,”  Jooheon replied, sliding a hand beneath the waistband of Changkyun’s sweats.  His skin felt hot against Jooheon’s cool hand, and Changkyun could feel the cold air in places he’d wished he couldn’t.  Jooheon’s hand had only been feeling the soft skin of his hips until suddenly it was wrapped tight around Changkyun’s dick.  “Dunno, pretty boy.  _ That _ feels real to me.”  Jooheon’s other hand tugged Changkyun’s sweats down past his thighs.  “Fuck, it’s impressive too.”

Changkyun whimpered again, louder this time.  “Jooheon… You can do whatever you want with it, I don’t care.”

“Yeah?”  Jooheon chuckled.  He watched Changkyun carefully as he pulled his cock backward, letting it fling back onto Changkyun’s soft tummy.

Changkyun cried out, half in pain, half in the relief of someone actually touching him.  Jooheon laughed quietly, placing tiny kisses across Changkyun’s hips, stomach, and even one on the tip of his cock.

“Please don’t tease me,”  Changkyun whined. “It hurts.”

“I won’t anymore, baby.  I’ve wound you up too much.”  Jooheon reassured.

Jooheon had stopped touching him now, and Changkyun’s legs trembled in the anticipation.  He couldn’t  _ see _ what Jooheon was going to do to him, but he could feel the bed beneath him shift a bit.

“W-wait, Jooheon,”  Changkyun said sheepishly. 

“Hm?”

“Please be gentle with me.  I-I’m nervous…”

Jooheon’s lips formed a frown at how precious the younger boy was, and he couldn’t help removing the mask immediately after.

“Look at me,”  Jooheon said gently, Changhyun following.  “I’ll take care of you.”

Soft sniffles and sobs found their way out of Changkyun’s mouth and into Jooheon’s as their lips connected.

Jooheon’s hands found their way beneath Changkyun’s hips to prop him up, and Changkyun’s legs wrapped tight around Jooheon’s waist.

“You’re so cute,”  Jooheon mumbled into Changkyun’s lips, forcing a moan out from them.  “Am I your…”

“Mhm,”  Changkyun nodded, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Baby, why didn’t you tell me?”  Jooheon brushed the hair out of Changkyun’s eyes.  “I wouldn’t have been so harsh with you.”

Changkyun shook his head.  “It’s okay, I would have stopped you if I didn’t like it.”

“That’s not the point.”  Jooheon smiled warmly. “You deserve a good first time.  You know, one you won’t regret in the long run?”

“I would never,”  Changkyun blushed.  “I’ve wanted this to happen for a long time.”

Jooheon silenced his words once more with a sweet kiss.  Their lips moved past each other gently this time, slowly too.  They each took in the other in this precious moment neither of them would ever forget.

“So you don’t mind if I tease you and taunt you a little?”  Jooheon joked, giggling a bit after the fact.

Blush spread across Changkyun’s cheeks, answering Jooheon’s question in itself, but he spoke it as well.  “Please, go ahead.”

Jooheon’s hand gripped the roots of Changkyun’s soft hair, tugging slightly.  His eyes never left the younger’s as he did so. “God, you’re cute.”

Changkyun sat up suddenly, eyes pleading for something Jooheon couldn’t quite figure out this time.  

“What?”  Jooheon asked.

“Can I help  _ you _ , Heonie?”  Changkyun toyed with the band of Jooheon’s sweats.

Jooheon was still straddling Changkyun, until suddenly he had flipped himself on his back and sat Changkyun in his lap.  He laid down on his stomach, pawing at Jooheon’s stomach like a lost puppy. Jooheon’s hand was in his hair again, brushing through softly this time.  

“Are you sure you want to?”  Jooheon asked. “I told you I’d help you feel better, you don’t have to return the favor.”

Truthfully, Jooheon was in just as much pain as Changkyun, but he was better at concealing it.  He was  _ painfully _ hard, and if Changkyun wasn’t so inexperienced and fragile, Jooheon’s cock would be balls-deep in his throat by now.  But he held himself together for the sake of Changkyun’s virginity.

“Yeah,”  Changkyun’s hand felt over the top of Jooheon’s sweats, near the bulge that had obviously formed because of him.  “I dunno how good I can do it but… I wanna try for you.”

Jooheon smiled weakly, hand tightening its grip on the younger boy’s hair.  “Have I mentioned that you’re  _ really _ fucking cute?”

Changkyun’s cheeks were redder than before, and his hands shook violently as he attempted taking Jooheon’s sweatpants off.

“Don’t be nervous, Kyunie.  It’s only me.”

“I want you to feel nice.” Changkyun frowned.

“And I will,”  Jooheon reassured the trembling boy.  “Don’t worry, love. I can even show you how to do it if you want me to.”

Changkyun nodded eagerly.  

“Show me how you touch yourself,”  Jooheon started. “On me.”

Changkyun could fit both of his shaky hands around Jooheon, twisting them up and down, and around slowly.  Jooheon let out a pleased sigh at the slight friction Changkyun was giving him.

“You do it slowly like that?”  Jooheon cooed.

Changkyun nodded sheepishly.  “I’m sensitive.”

Jooheon thought to himself,  _ could this boy get any cuter? _  “That’s good though, baby.  You have no idea how much you’re winding me up.”  Jooheon snickered.

Changkyun decided he’d dive headfirst and put the tip of Jooheon’s dick in his mouth.  He hid as much as he could in his little mouth, and even when it got to be too much, he tried harder.  And that was the first time he heard Jooheon moan. He pulled his head back up and gasped slightly.

Jooheon smiled, hips absentmindedly bucking into Changkyun’s hand.  Changkyun sat there in awe, the air he didn’t know he was holding in his lungs leaving them promptly.

“That was good, baby.  That was really good.” Jooheon grinned.  “Good boy.”

Changkyun used Jooheon’s praise and  _ pretty _ moans as his motivation to do better.  He tried as hard as he could to fit the rest of Jooheon’s dick inside, but it was too much for his little mouth.  He decided to improvise, wrapping one of his hands around as he had the tip in his mouth.

Jooheon moaned loudly, hips rolling down Changkyun’s throat.  The younger boy gagged a tiny bit, only to take in a big breath and try again.

“Whoa, whoa,”  Jooheon moaned between words.  “Slow down, baby. Stop.”

Changkyun listened and pouted, shrinking at Jooheon’s expression.

“Was it that bad?”  He asked shyly.

“ _ No _ , Kyunie,”  Jooheon panted.  “Good.”

Changkyun’s eyes bulged out of his head, cheeks heating up once more, hands trembling just as hard.  Jooheon sat up to meet him, biting and sucking at his swollen lips. Changkyun followed whatever Jooheon did, but in this case, all he could do was whimper against Jooheon’s lips.

“Lay down, baby.  It’s my turn.” Jooheon ushered Changkyun onto his back.

He complied easily, following Jooheon’s movements as he took his sweats the rest of the way off.  Jooheon didn’t waste any time in getting his hands on the younger boy, knowing full well he had been the reason he’d gotten this bothered.

“You’re sensitive, huh?”  Jooheon’s hands were wrapped tight around Changkyun’s dick, controlled just like his temperament.  His eyes were locked on the way Changkyun reacted to his touches. “Can I put my mouth on you, baby?”

Changkyun bit his tongue and nodded.  He watched closely as Jooheon’s lips stretched perfectly around him.  He moved expertly, and carefully as he could not to overwhelm the more inexperienced boy.  Changkyun could only moan and whine and tug at Jooheon’s hair. He came back up for air momentarily to look Changkyun in the eyes as he spoke.  “Tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

The way Jooheon presented those words made Changkyun a little nervous, but all he could think to do was close his eyes and tilt his head back.  Before he knew it, there was this new feeling of warmth surrounding him, and it felt  _ so _ unbelievably good, Changkyun felt like he couldn’t breathe.  His eyes shot open, and Jooheon was visible again-- With Changkyun’s dick all the way down his throat, lips touching the skin around his hips.  His eyes were fluttered shut, his hands gripping the soft flesh of Changkyun’s waist. He looked so pretty, Changkyun thought,  _ And he’s making me feel so good. _

“Fuck,”  Changkyun moaned loudly, tugging Jooheon back up by his hair.  “N-Not yet. Don’t wanna cum yet.”

“Good?”  Jooheon’s breathing was heavy and stammered.

“So good, Jooheonie.”

“Tell me why you don’t wanna cum yet, Kyunie.”

Changkyun’s eyes flicked away from Jooheon’s gaze.  “You know why.”

“Maybe I do,”  Jooheon teased.  “But maybe I want you to tell me.”

Changkyun drew in a breath, laying himself back down on the bed.  Jooheon followed, positioning himself between Changkyun’s quivering legs.  He ran his fingertips along them in an attempt to calm the younger boy down, but it may have done the opposite.  Changkyun was too far gone to be calm now.

“With your words,”  Jooheon said gently.”

“Fuck me, Jooheon,”  Changkyun’s legs wrapped around Jooheon’s waist once more.  “ _ Please _ .”

Jooheon smirked and leaned forward to kiss Changkyun deeply as he pushed the tip of his cock inside him.  Changkyun bit down hard on Jooheon’s bottom lip, letting out a desperate cry.

“Oh, baby I’m sorry,”  Jooheon whined against Changkyun’s lips, uneasy at the thought of hurting him.  “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,”  Changkyun replied.  

“Are you sure, love?”  Jooheon asked again.

“It’s okay,”  Changkyun looked into Jooheon’s eyes and smiled.  “Please, go ahead. I’ll be fine.”

The more Jooheon moved, the louder Changkyun whimpered and cried.  His nails dug and left scratched down Jooheon’s back, legs clamping around his waist for dear life.

“I promise you’ll feel better soon,” Jooheon moaned.

Changkyun’s eyes began to flutter open at ease and his legs loosened their grip just a little bit. His cries turned into moans and his held breath turned into little gasps for air.

“Does it feel good yet?”

“Mhm,”  Changkyun mumbled.

“Can I make you cum now, baby?”  Jooheon ran his fingertips down Changkyun’s chest and stomach, wrapping around his dick as soon as they reached it.

“Yes, please make me cum, Heonie,”  Changkyun was whining at the new sensation of Jooheon’s hands on him while his cock was inside of him.  “Please, I’ll be a good boy, please make me cum.”

Jooheon grunted and groaned as he picked up the pace, both with his hand and his hips.  “ _ Cute. _ ”  He growled.  “Go ahead and cum for me, pretty boy.” 

Changkyun felt like he’d explode any second, and Jooheon was well aware by the way his toes curled and his fingers dug deeper into his back.  Before he could react, Changkyun was cumming  _ hard _ all over Jooheon’s hand and their stomachs.  His whines were louder than they had been before and his legs wrapped tighter around Jooheon to pull him in as far as he could.

“Fuck, good boy,”  Jooheon growled. “That’s a good baby.”

Jooheon’s own climax was approaching him, and he decided he’d let Changkyun decide how he’d finish.

“Where do you want me to cum, Changkyun?”  Jooheon asked.

“Inside,”  Changkyun whimpered, breathless.  “Please cum inside me.”

Jooheon growled, spilling inside Changkyun, just as he asked.  “God, fuck.”

Collapsing down next to the exhausted younger boy, Jooheon took his hand in his.

“Do you feel better?”  He asked softly.

“Yes,”  Changkyun replied sweetly  “Thank you for this.”

“Thank  _ you _ , baby,”  Jooheon squeezed Changkyun’s hand tighter.  “C’mon, let's go get you cleaned up.”


End file.
